Into The Morning
by JamesLaffertyLuvr1
Summary: Spashley. Aiden Ashley Spencer and Glen all ditch school together for a day at the beach. What happens when an old flame from Spencer's life comes back... And it's a girl.


"Hey Ashley... What's up... What are you doing here?" Spencer said.

"I am ditching... You wanna come?" Ashley said.

"I can't. I have a history test first period and a science lab fourth." Spencer said.

"Can't or won't?" Ashley said. Spencer shook her head and put her bikini on and went downstairs. Her parents were already gone and Glen was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, lil sis, where are you going?" Glen said.

"I am skipping today... Ashley is waiting for me, so I will see you later." Spencer said.

"Okay." Glen said. Spencer was about to walk away from him. "What? I don't get a hug no more?" Spencer laughed and hugged her big brother. Spencer went outside and got in Ashley's car.

"I can't believe I am doing this." Spencer said.

"I'm glad you are." Ashley said.

"So, what're we doing today?" Spencer said.

"I figured we'd hit up the beach and then maybe go back to my place... And then we'd take you home. Unless of course... Since it is friday... You wanna call your mom now and ask her if you can spend the night." Ashley said.

"I think I will call my dad and ask him

if I can spend the night." Spencer said. She dialed her dad's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Arthur said.

"Dad... It's me... I was figuring since

it is Friday that maybe I can spend the

night at Ashley's?" Spencer asked.

"I don't see no problem with that... Are you going to spend the whole weekend?" Arthur asked.

"If that is alright with you..." Spencer said.

"Nope... Go ahead... I will see you Monday then... when I get home from work." Arthur said. "Love you, sweetie."

"Love you, too, Dad. Bye." Spencer said. Spencer hung up. "So, Ash... Do you have a problem with me spending the weekend?"

"No way... I love your dad." Ashley said.

"So do I... Let's go back in my house... I have to get clothes for Saturday, Sunday, and Monday." Spencer said. They went into the house.

"What are you doing... I thought you were ditching." Glen said.

"I am... But I called Dad and I am staying at Ashley's house until Monday,

therefore, I need some clothes." Spencer said.

"Do you guys mind if I come to the beach with you?" Glen said.

"No... I don't, unless Ashley has a problem with it." Spencer said.

"Nope... no problem here." Ashley said.

"Okay... Let me go get my trunks on under my clothes." Glen said. "Clay took my car, so, I am riding with you two."

"Okay... But Glen, I don't think Madison is gonna be happy about you spending the day with me." Ashley said.

"I don't care what Madison wants... I wanna hit the beach." Glen said.

"Okay..." Ashley laughed. Glen went up to his room to get changed and Ashley and Spencer went to her room to get her

stuff.

"I'm sorry, Ash, I actually agreed to this day because I wanted to spend a day with just you and to talk to you. I

am sorry." Spencer said.

"Don't worry about it... We have all weekend." Ashley hugged Spencer.

"Yeah... I guess." Spencer said. :(

"Do you wanna talk now?" Ashley said.

"No... It can wait." Spencer said.

"With that look on your face... It looks pretty important." Ashley said.

Spencer shook her head. Spencer thought that this maybe was a sign telling her that this was not her, that

she was not into Ashley in a romantic way. Spencer thought to herself that was a lie. She liked Ashley so much. It was confusing her. She always had a

crush on her one friend Dani back home

they even made out but when her mom found out... She flipped... Spencer believed that it was partially the reason that she moved them across the country. She couldn't move away from Ashley.

"No... I am good for now... Tonite... We can talk tonite." Spencer said.

"Okay." Ashley said. Ashley found the sexiest outfit in Spencer's closet. "Dang, girl, why don't you ever

wear this... It is sexy."

"Yeah... Um... I don't know... I just got it... Not to long ago." Spencer said.

"Take it." Ashley said.

"Okay." Spencer said. Ashley found a lot of really sexy outfits that Spencer

had, but never wore. She packed all of them.

"So... Let's go see if Glen is done." Ashley said.

"Glen... Are you done." Ashley pounded

on his door.

"Yeah, chill, Ash." Glen said. Spencer's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Spencer said.

"Hey, Spence... what's up? Where are you and Ash?" Aiden said.

"We're ditching. We're going to the beach." Spencer said.

"Can you come pick me up?" Aiden said.

"Yeah, but, just to let you know, Glen

is coming." Spencer said.

"I don't care... I will wait right outside of the main entrance." Aiden said.

"Okay... See you, soon." Spencer said.

"Aiden wants us to pick him up at school."

"Are you serious?" Ashley said.

"Yup. Glen... Aiden is coming." Spencer

said.

"We worked things out. We're cool now. I don't care." Glen said.

"Okay." Spencer said.

"So much for it being just us, huh?" Ashley said. ?

"Yeah." Spencer said.

"Hey... But at least you get the front

seat." Ashley laughed. She hugged a ticked off looking Spencer. "Come on,

sexy, cheer up."

Spencer smiled thinking, 'Did she just call me sexy?'

"Let's go, Glen..." Spencer said.

"Okay... Chill." Glen said.

They drove to the school and picked Aiden up. He gave Spencer a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Ashley:roll:

"So... Um... This is a weird group. We might as well pick up Madison to complete this weird group." Ashley laughed.

"Yeah." Aiden said.

They got to the beach. It was clear that Aiden was hitting on Spencer and Glen was hitting on Ashley. Spencer was

getting ticked at her brother.

"Glen! Can I talk to you?" Spencer said. :evil:

"Sure, Spencer." Glen said.

"Let's go." Spencer said. They went to Ashley's car. "Do you have to keep hittin' on Ashley every two seconds?"

"Why do you care?" Glen said. Spencer

turned her head away from him. :oops: "Wait, Spencer... Are you... into Ashley?"

"Yes... That is why I came here today. I was going to tell her. But then you and Aiden decided to join. Please don't

tell Mom." Spencer begged him.

"I would never. I'll cool it... Do you want me to get Aiden away from you guys

because I am sure Ashley is ticked he's

hitting on you too... You can see it in

her eyes..." Glen said.

"I don't care... I am not telling her now... I am waiting until tonite." Spencer said. "So let's just go back and you can stop hitting on her."

"Yeah." Glen said. He hugged his little sister. He felt bad for her.

"Thanks, Glen." Spencer said. They walked back to Aiden and Ashley.

"What was that about?" Aiden said.

"Nothing." Glen answered. "I'm gonna go in the water... Aiden you wanna come and we can leave these alone?"

"Yeah... Sure." Aiden said. He gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek and hugged her. Ashley rolled her eyes again. :roll:

"So, what was that really about with you and Glen?" Ashley said.

"Nothing... I just had to talk to him about something." Spencer said.

"Oh... okay... we better get going soon, huh, so we can get these two in a shower at my place and then kick them out." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Spencer laughed.

They drove to Ashley's house. Glen got a shower in Ashley's bathroom and Aiden got one in one of the guest bedroom's bathrooms. Ashley and Spencer chilled downstairs and watched tv. Spencer's hand was on top of Ashley's. Ashley smiled at her. Glen came downstairs first and then Aiden came down soon after him.

"Let's go... Aiden... You're gonna have to drive Glen home from school because... you have to." Ashley said.

"Okay... I don't care." Aiden said.

"I really wouldn't care if you did care now let's go... Spencer... do you just wanna stay here while I drive them and get a shower?" Ashley asked.

"Sure." Spencer said.

"Okay... I will be back soon." Ashley said.

"Okay... Bye, Glen, Bye Aiden." Spencer said.

Spencer got into Ashley's shower and finished up after about 20 minutes. She figured Ashley was there already but was downstairs because Spencer was getting a shower. Spencer put on the outfit that Ashley liked. It was a short mini denim skirt and a tight black baby tee that said 'Rocker'. She put on sandals and she did her makeup. Ashley came upstairs.

"Wow... You look really good. I feel kinda selfish not taking you out tonite. You shouldn't be wasting all of that sexiness on just me." Ashley said. "I am gonna get a shower real quick and when I am done, we are gonna talk about what you wanted to talk about."

"Okay." Spencer said. Ashley went into her shower and Spencer sat on Ashley's bed getting really nervous about what she was gonna say. The truth was she didn't really know what to say. I mean how do you tell your best friend who is a girl that you are falling in love with them. For one thing, Spencer wasn't going to say love because that would probably scare Ashley away. Ashley came out in a towel. Spencer couldn't help but stare at her a little. Ashley went into her closet and got dressed. She quickly got dressed because she was curious as to what Spencer wanted to talk about. She then went back into her room and sat next to Spencer on her bed.

"What's up?" Ashley said.

"Ashley... I am gay... and I like you as more than just a friend." Spencer said.

"What?" Ashley said.

"I am a lesbian and I like you in a romantic way." Spencer said.

"Wow... I don't know what to say." Ashley said.

Spencer looks scared and sad because she figures after that comment that Ashley doesn't like her. :(

"No... Spence... Don't get upset... I like you, too." Ashley smiled and so did Spencer. "I just never thought you would actually like me... I mean you are so perfect and I am so not. I don't deserve you."

"No... That's the other way around... I don't deserve you. I mean... I just... I am afraid to tell my mom and everyone else. But mostly my mom. I am gonna tell her soon though. I have to. But where does this leave us?" Spencer said.

"Together, I hope!" Ashley said. Ashley put her hand on Spencer's cheek and leaned in. Spencer flinced a little. "It's okay." Spencer and Ashley's lips met in the middle.

"Wow." Spencer said.

"Yeah..." Ashley said. Spencer went in for another kiss and this kiss lasted for a few minutes. "Spencer... I wanna be there when you tell your mom... She's less likely to cause a scene if I am there."

"You don't know my mom." Spencer said.

"I don't know if you should be there when I tell her. She will blame it all on you... And she'll say horrible stuff to you. I can handle it alone."

"But you don't have to, Spence. I mean, if you have me there, it'll be easier for you to say it, but if you think it is best... Then I guess I will just have to wait." Ashley said.

"Yeah... I do think it is best... But I'm gonna tell her tonite... So I am still gonna stay over, my dad'll let me or h3ll, my mom might throw me out... but, for real... I am gonna go home now and you can come pick me up when I call you and I will tell you how it went." Spencer said.

"Okay... I will drive you home now." Ashley said. They kissed. They drove to Spencer's house and she got out. Ashley parked a few blocks down because she knew Spencer's mom was gonna react badly. And she wanted to be able to be there for Spencer right away.


End file.
